The Librarium Infinitum
The Libarium Infitum is a massive library containing many ancient and unusual texts. Location The location of the library is...difficult to explain, it resides on the 'imaginary shores' of the 'far side'. What the means is anyone's guess Appearance The outside of the library is a monolith structure composed of grey stones. The shape of the library changes per person, per each visit, with consistent landmark besides the color of the stone bricks, and the appearance of the door, large constructs hewn from darkest obsidian on platinum hinges. Inside is rather consistent. It resembled a library with shelves made of carved marble, and hallways similar to that of the halls of Necropolis, only without the script etched into the walls. History The Library was made long ago...by someone, who that is only the Titan Princes know. Legends say it was made from an idea shared among the Princes...as in literally the Princes, Sol, the Hidden one, and the Necrobane all had the same idea for a library to their own work and because of that it was created, or so the legend goes. The library hold numerous books of power, from blueprints of powerful technological devices, spells books of great power to even books written by the Princes themselves. Items that are particularly powerful and/or dangerous are held in Subspace Field Cells, little pocket dimensions that appear as white voids, so as to stop the objets powerful or volatile magic from causing havoc on other library items. The Library also has a museum wing, which holds items that while powerful, have not been claimed by a Prince for their private collections, either because they are not that dangerous in their opinion, or because they just aren't interested in such mundane relics of power. Contents *''The Book of Sol: A collection of knowledge as written by SolZen. *Liber Necropolis: A book on the unknown and bizarre, is held in a Subspace Field Cell (A pocket dimension). Written by Zombiejiger. *Codex Rechmeia: Went missing, yet to be found. *Verse Mortuus Omnibus: Written by Clee. *Apocalyptic Chaos Infinium: A book of pure chaos, is held in a Subspace Field Cell (A pocket dimension). Written by Akreious. *The Guide Book of Knowledge: Written by Sentinel. *The Book: Contains every book in existence. Written by UltraGrenburr. *Blank Page: Purpose unknown *The Art of Undead Warfare: A book for necromancers who desire to build and command undead hordes in a bid for world domination. It is said to have been written by a Lord of Death, and a Lord of Chaos, as a joint effort. *''The Liber Draconica Ultima: A book about dragons of all sorts across the Multiverse, from species, dimension specific features of dragons, to specific dragons of note. *Cowardice Trilogy: Only read by one entity, who is barred from reading anything else in the library. **''Book of Cowardice '' **''Book of Pansy'' **''Book of Screaming Like a Little Girl'' *''An Introduction to Grimoires'': A compilation for juveniles. **''Necronomicon'': A grimoire famous on Earth, written by the Mad Arab. **''De Vermis Mysteriis'': A book by alchemist and necromancer Ludwig Prinn. **''Cultes des Goules'': A book on necromancy by Francois-Honore Balfour. **''The King in Yellow'': A play by an unknown author that results in misfortune should one read the second part. **''Pnakotic Fragments'': Fragments of a greater, now lost manuscript. Category:Parodies Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Metaverse Series